1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination archery bow stand, walking cane, and animal dragging device. Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide new and improved combinations of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with a preliminary novelty search performed on behalf of the inventor, the following United States patents of interest were found:
______________________________________ Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 879,052 Jeranek 2,275,870 Sheldon 2,593,789 Pearson 3,179,102 Peckham 3,219,299 Snider, et al 3,256,872 Koser 3,344,551 Chestnut 3,441,241 Brooks 3,584,820 Butcher, Sr. 3,623,685 Thomson ______________________________________
The field of search included the following sub-classes:
______________________________________ 124-23, 25 211-13 224-7R, 46R, 49, 58 248-122, 156 ______________________________________
Jeranek, U.S. Pat. No. 879,052 discloses a stick in the ground and a telescoping gun rest.
Sheldon, U.S. Pat. No. 2,275,870 discloses a support for an archer's bow.
Pearson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,789 discloses a bow support with a pointed tip.
Peckham, U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,102 relates to an attachment blind for archers.
Snider, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,299 relates to a bow stand.
Koser, U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,872 discloses a stand for archery bows.
Chestnut, U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,551 discloses a stick in the ground; a fishing pole holder which can also be used as a walking cane.
Brooks, U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,241 discloses an adjustable folding or collapsible bow holder.
Butcher, Sr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,820 discloses a support or rest for an archery bow.
Thomson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,685 relates to a device for supporting a fishing pole or hand line in an elevated position including a tubular stake.